


Pizza Rolls

by trenchcoatboy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: There's tomato sauce on the ceiling. Again.





	Pizza Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow managed to write the fluffiest fic I've ever written with two of the grumpiest characters I know. It might feel a bit OOC but I like to think both of them can be more carefree around people they trust. Please enjoy this disgusting pile of fluff.

He hears the bang of metal on metal followed by the hushed but still audible "fuck" and knows immediately that he'll find his housemate in the kitchen, most likely having caused yet another food related catastrophe. Sure enough, he arrives in the doorway to see Thorin looking helplessly from the sauce-covered hammer in his hand that he's apparently used on his carpenter instinct again to the destroyed pizza rolls in front of him to the red splatters that are more or less on every surface of the kitchen. His gaze eventually lands on Bilbo, who has his hands on his hips and what he hopes is his best "are you fucking serious" face trained on Thorin.

"I told you to let me cook," he says in the most exasperated voice he can manage when Thorin's looking directly at him with those icy blue eyes.

"It's not that bad," Thorin huffs.

Bilbo rolls his eyes so hard he's vaguely afraid they won't come back.

"Pardon me if I'm just a bit tired of sitting on your shoulders to clean spaghetti sauce off the fucking ceiling."

"You don't mind it that much"

Bilbo just glares at him, which, of course, just makes him grin and pick up one of the pummeled pizza rolls and lob it at Bilbo's unsmiling face. Unfortunately for Thorin, however, Bilbo knows his roommate quite well and is anything but unprepared for the saucy projectile. He catches it without so much as blinking and sends it right back so that it lands squarely on his housemate's nose. Maybe he was supposed to be the mature one in this situation but he's also half-Took and physically incapable of failing to retaliate. It's because of this that he's currently engaged in at least the fifth full on food fight he's had with Thorin in this kitchen. Oh well. Maturity is overrated anyway, especially when childishness so often lands him in very close proximity to his very attractive and (if he's in the mood today admit it) adorable housemate (and best friend) even if it's because they're trying to smear tomato sauce on each other's faces. Right now he's pinned against the counter, one of Thorin's large hands on either side of him, preventing his escape and making any sort of coherent thought rather difficult. He valiantly tries to control the situation by reverting to mature Mr. Baggins.

"This is ridiculous."

"You know you love it."

"I love you, you moron."

Fuck. Operation thinking rationally seems to have failed completely. Thorin just stares at him for a bit before saying, in that stupidly low voice of his,

"What?"

"Um..."

He can't really say it isn't true, so he supposes he may as well go for broke.

"You heard me."

Thorin smiles, and it's his good smile, the completely unguarded and honest one that only shows up for family and, sometimes, Bilbo. He loves that smile; he's been a fucking goner since the first time he saw it, never more so than right now with his face, not to mention his entire body, less than a foot from his beautiful and infuriating mountain of a best friend who looks very much like he's about to kiss him. As reality hasn't yet come crashing down around him, he figures he may as well continue this whole going for it thing and leans up to close the distance. Thorin kisses back right away and it's messy and tastes like tomatoes but really rather wonderful just the same. Bilbo's mirroring his smile when they pull apart and he can feel it linger in his eyes when he says,

"You're still letting me cook."

Thorin laughs at that, his eyes crinkling and his face becoming, if possible, even more wonderful than when he was smiling.

"Alright. I suppose I don't need an excuse to touch you anymore."

It dawns on Bilbo what he means about the food fights, the pizza rolls, and the stupid fucking hammer.

"You bastard!"

Thorin just grins and kisses him again, and Bilbo can't really say he minds.


End file.
